1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a fiber module rack system, more particularly to a rack having receiving spaces which each is formed by two frame plates of a base panel of the rack, wherein shell bodies of fiber optic cassettes are separately mounted in the receiving spaces, and a fiber module is disposed at a front part of the shell body, and a resilient locking member is disposed on the shell body and between the sliding track and at least one side of the shell body, so that the user can quickly and easily dismount the fiber optic cassette from the rack without using tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent year, as communication technology and Internet Network are rapidly developed, data center and telecommunication venders continuously make effort in products with high density, high transmission rate, large volume and intelligent functions. In order to satisfy requirements in higher data transmission rate, smaller occupied space and lower power consumption, many companies pay more attention in a cabling system which is an important constituent of physical infrastructure. Electric cable and optical fiber transmission systems are two basic transmission mediums in the cabling system of the data center. Compared with the electric cable transmission system, the optical fiber transmission system has advantages of larger bandwidth, higher transmission rate, longer transmission distance, thinner volume, stronger anti-EMI and excellent confidentiality, so the optical fiber transmission system is bound to be the trend in the future.
Moreover, in the optical fiber transmission system, an optical fiber connector is a device having no light source and most used in connection between the optical fibers, and the optical fiber connector is disassemble. Two end surfaces of two optical fibers are connected with precise alignment by an optical fiber connector, to transmit optical signal outputted from the optical fiber of a transmitter to the optical fiber of a receiver by a maximal coupling rate. General optical fiber connectors have numerous types. Compared with conventional system using LC, SC or ST optical fiber connector for the optical fiber with single core or dual cores, the current high-density fiber pre-connection system applies MPO (multi-fiber push-on)/MTP (multi-fiber terminated push-on) optical fiber connector to support the optical fiber having at least twelve cores, so as to meet requirement for less occupied space, high-density and high-efficiency installation, and high transmission rate. MPO/MTP module is mounted in rack-type optical fiber containing box, and selectively in cooperation with the SC optical fiber connector for 12-core fiber or the LC optical fiber connector for 24-core fiber.
A rack-type optical fiber containing box is widely applied to optical fiber splicing, wiring, arrangement, and the fiber terminal apparatus in testing between the optical fiber transmission systems, to serve as a hub for signal transmission, control and conversion between the optical signal receiving and transmitting apparatus, so as to implement functions of optical signal management and transfer. The rack-type optical fiber containing box can be mainly divided into several categories respectively compliant with 1RU, 2RU, 4RU and 8RU of specifications. Basically, the 1RU (that is, a rack unit) rack has a 19-inch width and a 1.72-inch height and is used to receive multiple detachable high-density fiber optic cassettes inside. The single MPO fiber module can divide the 12-core MPO connector into twelve single-core optical fiber connectors, so sockets of twelve or twenty-four single-core optical fiber connectors are disposed on a front panel of the rack, and sockets of one or two MPO connectors are disposed on back side of the rack.
Optical fiber leads are disposed inside the high-density fiber optic cassette to connect the sockets on the panel and the socket of the MPO connector; alternatively, the sockets on the panel are indirectly in pre-connection first and then disposed inside an optical fiber distribution box. In addition, the LC or SC of optical fiber coupling connector can be selectively applied in the optical fiber distribution box upon requirement. Above-mentioned optical fiber distribution box can provide advantages of flexible disposal and management for the data center and the machine room. When the quantity of devices or optical fiber connectors in requirement is changed, or location of apparatus or cable is changed, the user can easily add, remove or replace the high-density fiber optic cassette.
However, subject to the standard size of the given specification of 1RU rack, the manufacturer must research how to install more optical fiber connectors in the limited space and simplify difficulty in configuration of the high-density fiber optic cassettes received inside the rack-type optical fiber containing box, and difficulty in the manners of fastening, dismounting and replacement, so as to satisfy the requirement for optimizing space configuration of the high-density fiber optic cassettes and effectively solving the problem of limited bandwidth due to insufficient transmission channels. However, the conventional high-density fiber optic cassette is fastened in the rack-type optical fiber containing box by screw-locking manner, so the user must operate a tool to align the screw with the thread hole first for further locking operation, which results in long working hour, inconvenience and significantly-increased time in maintenance and replacement. That is, the structural design of the conventional high-density fiber optic cassette is hard to effectively save working hour and cost and is lack of practicability. If a new structural design of the rack-type optical fiber containing box can have a more compact size and is easy to dismount from the rack and is simple in maintenance and replacement, the large number of rack-type optical fiber containing boxes can be properly arranged in the data center and machine room with a higher density, whereby the user can operate the rack system easily, and working hour and cost loss of manpower wasting in maintenance and replacement can be effectively reduced.